The Right Kind of Wrong
by shiroi nami
Summary: Wai! The Epilogue 2 is up! A small town girl wants to follow in her mother's footsteps, but will her dream remain the same? Once she has reached her destination, will she sacrifice everything for love?
1. Default Chapter

Right Kind of Wrong

Disclaimer

 I don't own CCS (I don't own Syaoran either boo hoo. LoL!) I wish I did but I don't. CardCaptor Sakura was brought to us by CLAMP for who I am eternally grateful for giving us such a great manga and anime! I wrote this story as a fanfiction for my own and hopefully other people's entertainment.

Summary 

A small town girl wants to follow in her mother's footsteps aspiring to be a model. When she reaches the city, will she sacrifice everything for love?  (This has a rather Coyote Ugly storyline to it, so if you haven't seen the movie, do so!) I named this story after the song from Coyote Ugly and it kind of goes to the story.

Author's Notes 

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika and Naoko already know each other, Sakura is the new addition to the group when she moves to Tokyo from Tomoeda. I am a huge S+S fan so this story is mostly about Sakura's and Syaoran's growing love for each other. There will also be many 'moments' between Chiharu and Yamazaki, so if you don't like these couplings tough. Just kidding LoL. 

Rating 

This story is rated 'R' for a reason. It's not graphic but you shouldn't be reading this if you are under 13 years old. I just turned 15 and I still have yet to write a lemon. This is not a lemon but is rated 'R' for language (mostly Syaoran's) and 'references'. Well enough of me blabbing on enjoy the story!

"Right Kind Wrong" 

_I know all about, 'bout your reputation_

_And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_ Everytime that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_

_Oh I know I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_I should try to be strong,_

_But baby, you're the right kind of wrong._

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong._

_Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making_

_But what you're givin' I am happy to be taking_

_Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel_

_When I'm in your arms_

_They say you're something I should do without_

_They don't know what goes on when the lights go out_

_There's no way to explain_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain _

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_I should try to be strong _

_But baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_I should try to run_

_But I just can't seem to_

_Cause every time I run you're the one I run to_

_I can't do without what you do to me_

_I don't care it I'm in too deep_

_I know all about, 'bout your reputation_

_And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Everytime that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight anymore_

_Oh I know I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_I should try to be strong_

_But baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

AN: This song "The Right Kind of Wrong" is from the Coyote Ugly soundtrack and I just thought it kind of went along with the story and related to Sakura and Syaoran a little bit.

"Sayonara, otou-san, onii-chan!" A girl called as she flew out the door.

"Matte kaiju!" A young man with dark brown eyes and equally dark hair stood in the doorway.

"Nani?" The girl turned around her green eyes sparkling.

Another man appeared behind him, holding up two suitcases. "Sakura-san, do you really expect to get along without your suitcases?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Hoe…I guess I was so excited that I forgot."

Toya stifled laughter behind his hand, "Surprise, surprise!"

The girl stomped over and brought her foot down hard on her older brother's big toe. 

Taking her suitcases from her father the three of them climbed into the family van and drove off toward the bus station.

"Well I guess this is it." Sakura said as she stood by the door to the train.

Fujitaka went over and embraced his daughter. "Be careful Sakura-san and keep in touch."

Toyo Kinomoto looked at his little sister, and gave her a small hug. Dropping a tiny parcel into her hand.

"Onii-chan?"

"It's just a little something to keep you on track. Take care kaiju."

"Onii-chan, I am not a KAIIJU!"

Everyone turned to look at the loud girl. "Hoe…I guess I better get going now, I'll miss you guys."

Sakura turned around to walk into the train and walked into the door instead. "Hoe, I guess opening the door first might help."  

Toya shook his head. *She's hopeless*

Sakura put her suitcases on the shelf above her and took a seat by the window. The train started to move and she rested her head on the cool pane. Scenery flew by her wide green eyes. She had never been to the city, only once to see a modeling show featuring her mother. The young girl heard giggling and soft laughter from the corner of the train. Turing her gaze she saw a young couple about her age. The young man had short dark hair and soft gray eyes, the young woman wrapping her arms around him had strawberry brown hair in two curly pigtails and light brown eyes. The girl looked up and saw Sakura motioning her to sit by her and her boyfriend. 

Sakura looked around and pointed to herself, the girl nodded. Picking up her purse she sat across from the couple. The girl spoke up cheerily, "Konnichiwa! My name is Mihara Chiharu, and this is my boyfriend Yamazaki Takashi." 

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Where are you guys riding the train to?"

The young man spoke up, "You know Kinomoto-san, there's a thing I heard about trains…"

Chiharu clamped her hands over his mouth. "There you go again Takashi with another uso."

Sakura looked confused, "Hoe?"

Then she noticed a piece of paper in Chiharu's hand. 

MODELING CAREER

"Chotou, may I see that?" 

Chiharu nodded and handed her the paper, "Do you want to be a model?"

Sakura nodded, "My mother modeled when she was sixteen, I know I started two years later but, I really thought this would help me feel closer to her."

"What do you mean?"  
  


"My mother died when I was three years old so…"  
  


Chiharu looked sad, "Gomen Sakura-chan."

"No it's okay, don't worry about it."

An hour later Chiharu and Takashi were asleep in each other's arms and Sakura stared at the two of them, envying how close they were. *It must be nice to be in love*

Taking her purse she took her seat by the window and once again rested her head on the cool windowpane. Her eyes slowly closed and she started to drift into a light slumber. 

Suddenly her eyes opened as the doors of the train opened and someone stepped in. She couldn't explain it, but a feeling of warmth ran through her body. She turned her head to see who had just boarded the train. A gasp caught in her throat as she stared in awe at the young man who had just boarded the train. He was around her age, about eighteen. He was tall and built and he reminded her of someone who had weathered many battles. He wore a stoic expression and he frowned slightly as he looked around the train. Messy chestnut brown hair fell into his eyes. His eyes, Sakura was lost in their fiery amber depth, completely lost. Through the cold exterior he wore, through his eyes she saw a compassionate and gentle being.

The young man looked around the train and his eyes fell upon a girl about his age sitting delicately by the window. Her emerald eyes sparkled and honey-brown hair fell to her shoulders. She was smiling, and his cheeks felt warm. Avoiding her gaze he looked down to the floor and sat down across from her. 

Sakura couldn't help but stare at him from the corner of her eye as he sat lazily by the window. *He's so handsome. I wonder what kind of a person he is, I wish I could get to know him better, to find what lies within*

Li Syaoran looked up his eyes meeting a pair of emerald orbs. The girl's cheeks flushed and she turned her gaze out the window. He laughed inside of himself *She's so cute*

He couldn't take his gaze off of her, he didn't know why, but he felt warm inside from just looking at her. The light coming in from the window lent a gentle shine to her hair, framing her face. To Syaoran she was an earth angel, innocent and beautiful. Next to him another boy was staring at Sakura, but in a more sinister way. *This will be so easy*

The other boy looked two seats to the right and saw another guy staring at her. Narrowing his dark blue eyes he ran his hand through his blonde hair and sat near Syaoran. "Hey buddy if you stare at her any longer, you'll burn a hole through her perfect body." He had whispered but Sakura heard him, although she pretended not to hear his comment. Syaoran glared at the cocky teen and looked back out to the window, Satisfied the overconfident boy went back to his seat.

Sakura's eyes sparkled, a small smile playing on her lips. She looked at the boy at the window and sighed inwardly, he didn't know why but he turned around amber met emerald. Their eyes locked and a warm sensation ran through their bodies, both teens shivering simultaneously with pleasure. She continued to smile at him and the corners of his mouth tugged up into his own smile. Sakura thought she was going to melt through the floor of the train. An abrupt stop broke their gaze and Syaoran looked up to see Sakura's suitcases teetering over the edge of the shelf. Darting from his seat Syaoran called out, "Oi! Watch out!" She looked up to see one of her suitcases about to crash onto her. Before she had time to react, someone was standing over her protecting her body with his own. The handsome young man was easily holding the suitcase in one hand, while his other hand reached up to grab her other suitcase. He set them down on the ground and started to leave. Syaoran didn't know why he cared so much, he had only just met her, but…

Sakura stared up in awe, "Ar…arigatou."

He gave her a small smile and whispered, "Your welcome."

Just like that he was gone.

Chiharu ran over to Sakura. "Wow! You only just got on the train and already you've met a totally hot guy!"

Yamazaki leaned near Chiharu, "Hey! I heard that!"

Chiharu ignored Yamazaki and scribbled something down on a piece paper. "Sakura-chan if you are still interested in modeling, here's my number."  
  


Sakura looked confused again. "Hoe?" She shook it off and nodded, "Arigatou Chiharu-chan." They all got off the train and Sakura waved goodbye to Chiharu and Yamazaki. "Sayonara Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun!"

Syaoran walked slowly, his bags slung over his shoulder. *Syaoran you are such a baka! You meet, or sort of meet a beautiful girl, and you are to stupid to even get her number! What am I saying?! I don't even know her name! *

Sakura walked even slower than Syaoran. One because her bags were too heavy, two because she was mad at herself. *How could I meet someone like that and not even know his name?! *

She turned around and noticed someone following her. "Hoe?"

It was the cocky boy from the train. He ran his fingers through his hair and winked at her. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were."

Sakura blinked then raised an eyebrow skeptically *What does he think I'm THAT easy?!*

She evilly smiled inwardly, "Wow, me too! I couldn't take my eyes off your gorgeous eyes and wonderful hair!" She said sarcastically.

He smirked, "Yeah, well I know."  
  


"Does it come with the giant ego? Or are you always this much of a jerk?!"

 Hiroshi narrowed his eyes." No one insults the one and only Hiroshi like that!"

"And who would that be? Gomen nasai, but I'm not interested in egotistical pigs who refer to themselves in the third person."

"Why you little…" Hiroshi lunged at Sakura, clamping his hand over her mouth. She bit his finger and managed to scream.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Before he even heard the scream, something inside of Syaoran told him to run to where Sakura was. He didn't know where he was going; he just knew that he had to get there as fast as possible.

He rounded the corner and saw the girl from the train struggling to free herself from the arms of her assaulter. A deep rage boiled inside Syaoran, and his amber eyes reflected his anger. Syaoran ran over to the girl's attacker easily tossing him aside. They may have been the same age and height, but Syaoran was much stronger. Hiroshi landed hard on the ground, glaring at him. Syaoran stood in front of Sakura, "Stay behind me," he whispered. Sakura obeyed and peeked out from behind Syaoran's back watching Hiroshi advance toward Syaoran. 

"If you take one more step, or attempt to hurt her again, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Syaoran growled his amber eyes narrowing.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. *He's…he's protecting me*

Hiroshi wiped a trickle of blood from his lip and glared at Syaoran. "Fine, but don't think you've seen the last of me you gaki."

Syaoran advanced toward Hiroshi and he broke off into a run, leaving the Chinese teen and the Japanese girl alone. 

Sakura felt dizzy. She leaned back against the wall and started to slide down. Turning around, Syaoran caught her just as she was about to fall to floor. He kneeled to the ground holding the delicate girl in his arms.

Chiharu and Yamazaki held hands passionately as the elevator doors opened to the floor of their pent house. Taking the keys out of his pocket, Yamazaki held Chiharu close to him. 

"I think that new girl Sakura-chan would make a very cute girlfriend of Li-kun. What was he doing away from home anyways?" 

Yamazaki put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I think he went back to Hong Kong to annul his engagement to his fiancé." 

"Great! Wai!!" 

Yamazaki twirled a lock of Chiharu's wavy brown hair around one of his fingers. She gazed into his gorgeous gray eyes. They locked lips passionately. He led her into the dark bedroom that was decorated like a tropical paradise. He lit scented candles around their bedroom and their bathroom as Chiharu waited patiently for him to finish. Yamazaki went to the fireplace and lit a roaring fire. He walked over to Chiharu and she rested her hands on his chest, her hands finding the buttons on his shirt. She casually unbuttoned his white shirt and gently slid the material down his arms. Throwing the shirt across the room, he pulled Chiharu's shirt up and off over her head. He led her over to the bed and laid her down beneath him. He began to kiss her passionately their tongues clashing together. Yamazaki spoke low, "You don't mind do you?" Chiharu responded by completely exploring Yamazaki's mouth with her tongue. Yamazaki pressed his body closer to hers and pushed her further into the mattress. Chiharu put her hands in his front pockets then started slowly unzipping his blue jeans. At the same time, Yamazaki held on to Chiharu's lower waist then softly pulling her jean skirt down to her feet. Chiharu flicked her skirt across the room with her feet the same way she threw Yamazaki's shirt. Yamazaki put his hands on her matching light purple with black lace underwear. Chiharu paused and stood up from their bed. He looked at her still laying on the bed. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bathroom. 

"I need to take a bath. Care to join me?"

He leaned over to Chiharu and whispered in her ear. "Of course." 

They took off the rest of each other's clothes and kissed passionately as the night went on. 

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself staring into two amber orbs; she followed her gaze downward and came across a lean, muscular body. *It's…it's the guy from the train*

He spoke and Sakura thought she was dreaming; his voice was deep and gentle. "Are…are you okay?"

Sakura nodded her head weakly, "Hai, I'm still a little bit dizzy, though." 

Syaoran smiled and stood up with Sakura in his arms. Sakura closed her eyes and she remembered what had previously taken place. The young man named Hiroshi had attacked her and he…the amber eyed youth, he had saved her. "Ar…arigatou."

He looked down curiously at her, "Nani? For what?"

She smiled broadly, "For what? For saving my life, I don't know what I would have done without you."

Syaoran blushed a light pink and smiled down at the girl in his arms. "You're welcome." 

Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's chest. "What's your name?"

Syaoran looked down at Sakura, "Syaoran, Li Syaoran."

"Syaoran… 'little wolf' I like the sound of that. My name is Kinomoto Sakura."

Syaoran tasted the sound of her name on his lips, "Sakura… 'cherry blossom' it suits you perfectly."

"Can I ask you a question Li-kun?"

"Yes?"

Sakura looked down thoughtfully, her cheeks turning pink. "I… was wondering, well I owe you my life and I can't explain it but…but I feel like I've already known you for a long time. Would it, I mean would it be alright if I called you 'Syaoran'?"

Syaoran's amber eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. "Of course. That is unless I can called you 'Sakura'."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. "That sounds good to me."

The corners of Syaoran's mouth tugged up into a smile and he looked admiringly down at the angel in his arms. He sighed as he grabbed her bags over his shoulder as he walked toward the train station exit.

"Takashi," she gently whispered in to his ear. "You know, Valentine's Day is coming up in like a month or two." 

She lay on his stomach pressing sweet kisses onto his chest. Yamazaki rubbed his hands across her lower back pushing her gently towards him. "I've got plans for us." 

Chiharu looked up at him confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's a surprise," he told her pecking her neck. 

Sakura woke up against someone else, feeling a sense of warmth. She wasn't scared, in fact completely at ease. "S-Syaoran?"

Syaoran shifted. "Shhh…it's okay Sakura I'm right here."

They were sitting on a bench outside of the train station and dusk had already begun to descend upon Tokyo. "Hoe…how long was I asleep?"

"About an hour and a half."

Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed in embarrassment. "Gomen nasai, Syaoran I didn't mean to fall asleep for so long."

He stood up from the bench and held out his hand to Sakura. "It's all right Sakura, really don't worry about it."

"Demo…"

"Come on, onegai, let me take you home."

Sakura smiled softly and took his offered hand. "Arigatou goazaimasu."

"So… what brings you to the city?"

Sakura looked over at the amber-eyed youth next to her and then back out he window. "I don't really know exactly."

"You don't know?"

"Well…I came here to follow an old dream of mine…"

"And what would that be?"

"A long time ago my mother was a model, she died when I was three years old and I never really knew her."

"Gomen Sakura."

"Iie, it's alright. Anyway, I thought if I became model too it would help me feel closer to her but…"

"But?"

"But I'm not sure hat's really what I want to do. Is that wrong?"

"No of course not. You should do whatever makes you happy Sakura."

"Arigatou."

A frown crossed Syaoran's face. "Ne Sakura, are we getting anywhere near your apartment?"

Sakura looked around confused. "HOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE! We passed it!"

"Nani?! We passed it?!"

Syaoran turned the car around and stopped in front of the apartment building Sakura pointed to. Walking around to the other side of the car, he opened the door and watched as Sakura stumbled out. "Come on, I'll walk you upstairs."

Sakura stiffened, she had only just met him, and her father had always told her to be careful around strangers. "Daijobu desu, I'll be alright."

A hurt look crossed Syaoran's face. "Are…are you sure?"

"Hai!"

Syaoran turned back to the car obviously hurt. "Okay Sakura."

Sakura smiled and knocked on the window of the car. "Really, thank you very much Syaoran."

"You're welcome Sakura."

"Can I do anything to repay you?"

Syaoran looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hai."

"Nani?"

He paused and blushed. "Just please…be careful. I don't want anything happening to you."

Sakura smiled warmly. "I'll do just that. You take care of yourself, too."

"Ja ne Sakura." Syaoran said as he rolled up the window and drove off. 

"Ja." Sakura whispered. She tuned on her heels and unlocked the door into the apartment building. 

"Hoeeeeeeeeeee, why do I have to have the apartment all the way up there!!" Sakura mumbled as she climbed three flights of stairs to her apartment. She turned her keys in the lock and stepped inside her heart sinking. She had forgotten how rundown the apartment was. Sakura walked into the bedroom and set her suitcases on the floor, thanking god she had already moved in most of her furniture. A low rumbling sound emitted from her stomach and she sweatdropped. She walked into the kitchen to find an empty refrigerator.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Banging was heard from the other side of the wall. "YOU BE QUIET IN THERE!"

"Gomen nasai," she muttered to herself.

Sakura stumbled lazily back to her bedroom and flopped own n the bed. "Hoe! I forgot to open onii-chan's present!"

She reached in her pocket and brought out the tiny parcel as she unwrapped the pink paper. "Sugoi!"

Sakura turned the pink watch around in the light, making it shimmer. "Arigatou onii-chan!"

Early morning light filtered through the broken blinds in Sakura's tiny apartment tickling her face with its warm rays.

A beeping sound rousted Sakura from her slumber and caused her to end up on the floor. "Hoe…I'm even hungrier than I was last night!"

After she d had showered and dressed Sakura reached for her wallet. "Hoeeeeee! My wallet is still in Syaoran's car!"

"Well what can I get you miss?"

Sakura pulled a bit of money from her pocket. "How far will this get me?"

The man behind the counter raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I'll take care of it."

"Hoe?"

A young woman appeared next to Sakura and placed some money on the counter in front of the clerk. She had pale skin, violet eyes and long dark gray hair that curled at the ends.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"You're welcome, don't worry about it."

After Sakura had finished the violet-eyed girl turned to her. "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, what's yours?"

Sakura dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura."

"A little broke are we?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Not exactly. I kind of left my wallet in someone's car."

"Who?"

"Syaoran."

"Li?"

"Hai. Do you know him?"

"No, but I've heard of him." Tomoyo lied her eyes sparkling. Tomoyo knew Li. But if Sakura was already calling him Syaoran, then that meant she had some major matchmaking to do.

"Ne Sakura-chan, I think my friend and I might be able to help you!"

"Honto?"

"Hai!"

Sakura was still dumbfounded. Tomoyo had offered to help her find her wallet, and how they would accomplish that was beyond her but she was riding in a limo right now so she was starting to believe that anything was possible.

"Driver, onegai, stop here."

The limo pulled up in front of what appeared to be a club. Tomoyo got out of the limo and motioned for Sakura to follow her. She led the confused Sakura through a back door and up to a counter as she rang the bell.

"Hai, hai I'm coming!"

A girl with curly strawberry brown hair in two pigtails and light brown eyes appeared behind the counter. "Tomoyo-chan!"

Then she looked at Sakura. "S-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura brightened. "Chiharu-chan!"

Chiharu walked out from behind the counter and gave Sakura a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura still looked confused. "Chiharu-chan, what is this place?"

"It's my club!"

"HOEEEEEEEE! You own a club?!?"

Chiharu smiled. "Well actually Takashi and I own it together. But— what?"

Chiharu stopped as Tomoyo whispered something to her.

"Please excuse us Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said pulling Chiharu into the back room.

Safe in the silence of the other room Tomoyo finished her story. 

"Wow so she already calls him that?"

  
Tomoyo nodded and both her and Chiharu let evil grins play across their lips. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Chiharu nodded. "Hai, I believe I am."

The two emerged from the back room, smiles plastered across their faces. "Sakura-chan," Chiharu started smiling broadly. "How would you like a job here? Tomoyo told me about your money issue so what do you say?"

Sakura smiled and hugged both of them. "Arigatou gozaimasu, you guys are the best!"

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Chiharu said leading her out of the back room. "Takashi!" 

Yamazaki ran over to his fiancé and whispered in her ear. "Yes my love?"

Chiharu smacked him and gestured toward Sakura. "Do you remember Sakura-chan from the train?"

"Ah yes! Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san!"

"Konnichiwa!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

Chiharu pointed to herself and Yamazaki. "As I told you before, Takashi and I own this club and," gesturing to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan is in charge of booking talent and decorating the club, coming up with costumes and such. She also has a great singing voice and sings on Karaoke Night."

Leading Sakura around the bar she pointed to a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. "That's Naoko-chan, she works on stage. So does Rika-chan." Chiharu said pointing to another girl with dark curly brown hair and brown eyes

Stopping in front of the bar she sat Sakura down on a bar stool and pointed to a young man. "And this is Li."

The young man tuned around and he froze. 

Sakura froze as well.

"S-Sakura?"

"Syaoran? Is that you?"

Chiharu smiled at Tomoyo and both stifled giggles. "Oi, do you guys know each other?"

"H-Hai." They whispered simultaneously, their eyes never leaving each other.

"Listen you two, we have work to do so Sakura-chan if you have any questions don't be afraid to give a shout okay?" Chiharu smiled.

"Chiharu-chan, I think those two think each other's eyes are way too interesting to listen to us." Tomoyo giggled slyly.

Sakura and Syaoran broke their gaze and both blushed pink. "My, that is a very interesting shade of pink you two are turning."

Syaoran glared at Tomoyo and she only smiled more. She had known Li for about two years now and as popular as he was with women he never dated one of them. When she had had asked him why he replied, "Because I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"I'll know when I find her."

Never had she seen him like this. No other girl had ever made him like this, no girl until Sakura that is. 

After Tomoyo and Chiharu had left, Syaoran brought a few glasses and two towels back to the counter. Avoiding Sakura's eyes he started to dry a glass. "Sakura why didn't you tell me you worked here?"

Sakura picked up a glass and started to dry it too. "I just started today, if I was working here before, I would have told you silly."

Syaoran blushed and said nothing.

"Syaoran?"

"Hai?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes why?"

Sakura giggled. "Because you've been rubbing the same spot on that glass for five minutes."

Syaoran turned a few shades darker. "Nani?" He looked at he glass and blushed even more.

Sakura giggled a little at first and then broke into a fit of giggles. "Syaoran you are just so cute!"

At this his glass dropped to the floor and he cursed under his breath. "Kuso…" he muttered. Syaoran bent down to pick up the broken shards of shattered glass and felt someone kneel down by him.

"Let me help." Sakura whispered.

"Damn!"

"Daijobu desu ka?" Sakura cried looking at Syaoran who was holding his hand. "Oi, Syaoran you cut yourself."

"Iie, I'm fine." He said smiling.

Sakura frowned. "No you are not. Wait here I'll be right back."

Syaoran laughed softly to himself as he watched Sakura disappear behind a door and reappear with a first aid kit in hand.

"I'm fine really."

"No you are not and if you say that one more time I'm going to whack you over the head."

Syaoran laughed at Sakura's comment and watched as she struggled to open the box.

"Ummm…Sakura? The box opens the other way."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at the box and blushed as she sat down on the floor next to Syaoran.

"Very smooth."

"Just shut up and give me your hand." Sakura said smiling.

Syaoran held out his hand to Sakura and she held it delicately in her own. Both blushed simultaneously at each other's touch. Sakura's hands felt so soft and smooth to Syaoran's rough calloused ones.

"This might hurt a bit."

"Nani?"

"The peroxide, it might hurt." Sakura dabbed Syaoran's hand with a cotton ball and wrapped a white bandage around the wound and his hand. She watched Syaoran as he closed his eyes, chestnut locks falling into his face. She expected him to flinch, but the expression on his face was just a half smile. Syaoran was oblivious to the pain; the only thing he could feel was Sakura's touch.

"Look how kawaii they are!" Tomoyo said giggling while recording the touching scene with her camcorder.

"Tomoyo-chan what on earth on you doing?" Chiharu asked walking over. 

Tomoyo didn't answer, and Chiharu followed her gaze to see Sakura and Syaoran. "KAWAII!" She squealed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tomoyo hushed.

"There all finished!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Honto?" Syaoran looked at his hand, which was still in Sakura's. Slowly Sakura bent down and kissed his bandaged hand softly. "I hope you get better soon." She whispered blushing.

Syaoran turned an even darker shade than Sakura. "Ar—arigatou."

Then he remembered something. "Gomen nasai, Sakura I forgot to give this back to you." He reached into the pocket of his baggy blue jeans and pulled out Sakura's wallet. "I think you left this in my car."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" She said smiling as she lightly hugged him. Then she pulled back blushing. "Gomen Syaoran I…"

"Chotou, but if you two are quite finished, the club will be opening soon and we all need to get back to work." Chiharu came over smiling and almost giggling.

The pair turned darker each second and Chiharu laughed again. "Sakura-chan come with me, Tomoyo-chan wants to try the uniform on you."

"Hoe…"

"Sakura-chan you look so kawaii!" Tomoyo and Chiharu squealed happily.

Sakura blushed slightly and looked down at herself. Black boots went up to her knees and she wore a black miniskirt embroidered with a pink cherry blossom in the corner. She tugged subconsciously at the pink midriff tank top she was wearing and adjusted the white three quarter length sleeve button down shirt in the mirror. "I don't know…"

"Come on Sakura-chan…it's the girl's uniform, see? Tomoyo and I wear the same thing, just different colors."

Tomoyo smiled evilly. "I think I know who will like it."

"Nani? Who?"

Chiharu and Tomoyo giggled at how naïve Sakura was. "Never mind Sakura-chan, come on the club opens in five minutes."

"Chiharu-chan I have a question."

"Nani?"

"How can you be 18 years old and running a club that sells alcohol?"

Chiharu laughed. "We don't sell alcohol. We sell SODA and this is mostly a dance club. We started it for people like us who are too young to go to the other clubs."

"And?"

"And it's actually very popular. Now do you remember what I told you to do?"

Sakura shook her head.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Gomen, gomen."

Chiharu smiled slyly. "Your mind must've been preoccupied with Li."

"Oi!" Sakura squealed blushing.

"Never mind. All right Sakura, what you do is take people's orders around the club. Then you take the orders back to the bar and give them to Li. Then you take the drinks back to the people who ordered them. Understand?"

"H-Hai." Sakura stuttered. She was too busy thinking that Syaoran worked behind the bar.

An hour later the club clock read 7:00 and it was already packed with people. "Can I get you a drink sir?"

A young man looked up to Sakura and nodded. "I'll have a coke, please."

Sakura nodded and took the small drink menu with her as she walked back towards the bar.

Syaoran froze as Sakura walked toward the bar. Once again he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The outfit she was wearing didn't help him much either.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said giggling as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Nani?"

"I have the drink orders."

"H-Hai." He said blushing as he turned around to get the drinks.

"What were you thinking about?"

"N-nothing." He said smiling to himself.

Another man sat down beside Sakura at the bar and tapped her shoulder; he seemed a bit drunk. "Hey cutie!"

Sakura turned around to look at him as he pulled out a vial from his jacket and took a sip. "Excuse me sir, but this a non-drinking club."

The young man wrapped his arm around Sakura's thin waist. "Come on baby, I'll share with you."

Syaoran's ears perked up as he heard the man hitting on Sakura. *Wait a minute what do I care?*

"Excuse me sir but could you please stop that?" Sakura said nervously as the man started to rub her back.

The man became rougher as he whispered gruffly. "But you have such a nice body, I just want to…"

Syaoran was enraged now and he spun around furiously. His amber eyes burning like fire, a raging fire. He nimbly leapt over the bar and took the man's hands off of Sakura. "I think you better leave."

"Who the hell are you?"

Syaoran glared at the man and grabbed his wrist. "I will be your worst nightmare if you don't leave Sakura alone right now."

Sakura whispered softly. "Be careful Syaoran…"

He smiled at her and snickered. "Don't worry Sakura, this guy's too drunk to land a punch."

Syaoran's words rang true as the man landed punch after punch into thin air. Syaoran ducked to the ground and kicked at the man's ankles, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun!"

Chiharu and Yamazaki ran over. "Nani?" They said out of breath.

Syaoran glared at the man on the floor, the man who was hitting on his Sakura. *Wait a minute where the hell did that come from?*

Yamazaki looked to the man on the floor. "Is this your doing Li?"

Sakura jumped in. "It was Syaoran! Syaoran saved me from that awful man."

Chiharu looked to the two of them. "Saved you?"

Syaoran blushed and then grew serious again. "This man should be kicked out of this club for the possession of alcohol and trying to hurt Sakura."

Yamazaki nodded and with two other guys dragged the man outside.

"Hoe…" Sakura said as she fainted.

"Wow, you sure have a thing for fainting don't you Sakura?"

"Nani?" Sakura asked groggily, her eyes fluttering open, only to gaze into the amber eyes of one Li Syaoran.

"Syaoran? What happened?"

"You passed out again, and Mihara-san gave us the rest of the night off."

"Gomen nasai."

"Nani? What for?"

"For making you face that awful man."

Syaoran shook his head. "I meant what I said that night Sakura, I don't want anything happening to you. That man was making you uncomfortable so I had to do something."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Come on I'll take you home."

The pair walked on in silence, hands hat their sides. Sakura began to shiver and without a word, Syaoran took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Arigatou." She whispered.

Sakura's hand brushed up against Syaoran's and she softly tickled his hand with her fingertips. Taking a chance, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and she intertwined her fingers with his.

This time when they got to Sakura's apartment, they walked hand in hand up to her door. Sakura turned to face Syaoran. "Thank you for everything," she whispered

"Your welcome, Sakura." Syaoran whispered back. 

Slowly, Sakura leaned in and kissed Syaoran softly on the lips. He looked back at her shocked when she broke away. 

Smiling Sakura nodded. "Oyasumi Syaoran. Maybe one day you can return the kiss."

Syaoran just stood dumfounded and turned to walk slowly down the stairs. *What does this mean? I can't explain but I felt something when she kissed me*

Halfway around the block Syaoran shook his brown locks and ran back to Sakura's apartment, panting nervously as he knocked on her door. 

"S-Syaoran?" she asked confused. 

Syaoran's amber eyes softened and he smiled warmly. "About that kiss…"

Sakura blushed and scuffed her toe on the floor. "Gomen, Syaoran I…"

Syaoran silenced her by placing his finger over her lips. "I think today is the day I return it."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened and Syaoran stepped closer to her, slipping shaky hands around her thin waist. Sakura slid her arms up around Syaoran's neck and both teens closed their eyes.

Syaoran leaned down to Sakura's level and she tilted her head up to meet his. As he moved closer Sakura could feel his warm breath tickling her lips. And then, the final gap between them was closed as their lips met. Both teens felt the electricity spark between them at the taste of the other's lips. Sakura sighed as she and Syaoran broke the kiss and pulled away, both blushing madly.

"Oyasumi Sakura." Syaoran whispered.

"Oyasumi Syaoran." Sakura whispered back just as softly.

After she watched Syaoran leave the apartment building and Syaoran was sure he was out of sight, both teens jumped simultaneously in the air. "Yokatta! 

"_Sakura?"_

_"Hai?"_

_"I just wanted to say that…"_

_"Yes Syaoran?"_

_"I just wanted to say that you mean a lot to me."_

_"Syaoran you mean a lot to me, too."_

_The gap between them was closed once more and Syaoran could feel himself slipping, yet enjoying every moment. Sakura's alluring green eyes beckoning him, he was drowning in their depth and he felt all his defenses break down upon smelling her scent, of sweet cherry blossoms and honey…_

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked around, there was no Sakura.

"Damn, it was just a dream," he muttered under his breath.

He ran his hand through his messy chestnut brown hair and rubbed the sleep from his fiery amber eyes. 

Ding Dong!

"Who could that be?"

Tossing his green blankets aside, Syaoran walked sleepily over to his chair and put on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a green button down shirt, buttoning it only halfway. He stopped by his mirror and ran another hand through his tousled locks. "I give up," he said shaking his head. 

He walked to the front door and peered into the peephole only to find himself staring into an emerald. The emerald slowly receded and attached itself to a beautiful face; soft honey colored locks framing it. "S-Sakura? What is she doing here?"

Sakura rang the doorbell again and tapped her foot impatiently. "Hoe…I hope this is the right apartment."

The door opened and Syaoran stood in the doorway, making Sakura want to faint. She subconsciously looked him up and down. His hair was messier then usual but still fell perfectly, he was slightly smirking and his eyes, how Sakura loved them. Their fiery amber depth reminded her of a burning flame, always alert and so tantalizing. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a green button down shirt that he carelessly buttoned halfway. *Ahnyuum* Sakura mentally sighed.

"Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head blushing as she realized she had been staring. "Ohayo Syaoran!" She chirped cheerfully.

"Ohayo Sakura. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" His amber eyes reflected his concern making Sakura laugh.

"No nothing's wrong. Do you not want me here?" Sakura pouted mockingly.

Syaoran blushed and shook his head. "Iie, gomen Sakura, I was just surprised. Onegai, come in."

Syaoran stepped back to let Sakura into his apartment. "I apologize for the mess Sakura, I usually don't have anyone here."

"It's okay Syaoran, I think it suits you."

Syaoran frowned. "Are you saying that I'm messy Sakura?"

Sakura giggled and reached up to ruffle Syaoran's hair. "Iie Syaoran I'm just kidding. You really are just too kawaii when you're gullible."

Syaoran turned a few shades darker than usual and shook his head. "I do have a question Sakura how did you find me?"

"Oh, so you are allowed to know where I live, but I'm not allowed to know where you live?"

"Iie, I'm just curious that's all."

Sakura smiled coyly. "That would be for me to know and you to find out."

Syaoran blushed again and walked into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat Sakura?"

Sakura walked into the kitchen and shooed Syaoran out. "I'LL make breakfast, YOU go get a shower and get ready."

"Nani? Ready for what?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed Syaoran into the bathroom. "You'll find out soon, Syaoran now hurry up."

After Syaoran shut the bathroom door, he sighed deeply. *First Sakura and I kiss, now she's at MY apartment making breakfast for US!*

Then he shook his head. "Kami, I sound like a baka."

Sakura smiled to herself as she set breakfast on the table. "I hope Syaoran likes chocolate chip pancakes."

Moments later, Syaoran appeared in the doorway. His eyes were closed as he inhaled the deep delicious scent of chocolate and a new scent that was becoming as familiar to him as it was alluring. *Chocolate and Sakura, Kami I could live on that.* He shook his head and sat down across from Sakura.

"Syaoran?"

"Hai?"

Sakura looked down blushing, "I hope you don't mind…me…being…here."

Syaoran paused, the fork halfway to his mouth. "Sakura why would I mind?"

"I just don't want to be a burden to you."

Syaoran shook his head and was tempted to lovingly stroke her hand. "Sakura, listen to me…you're not a burden, you never could be. Especially not to me."

"Honto?" She said her eyes brightening.

"Hai. Now what is this concoction you made me?"

"Oi! It's chocolate chip pancakes!"

Syaoran smiled and took a bite. "Sugoi, you really can do anything Sakura."

"Hoe?"

"Chocolate is my favorite food. How did you know?"

Sakura blushed again. She wasn't about to tell Syaoran that she had squeezed every bit of information about Syaoran out of Tomoyo that she could. Her phone bill was going to feel the ramifications of that. 

"Now it's my turn."

"Nani, for what?"

Syaoran smirked, "To tell you how impossibly cute you are when you're clueless."

Sakura blushed an even deeper rosy hue and Syaoran could only smile. "So where are we going anyway?"

"Well…actually I was wondering if you could show me around the city."

Sakura looked up to see Syaoran's reaction, searching his face for any sign of rejection, but the only thing visible was a broad smile. "I'd love to Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2 The First Time I Knew

The Right Kind of Wrong

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

You know the drill…I don't own CCS (or Syaoran) CLAMP does.

"Matte Syaoran!"

Li Syaoran turned around, a small smile tugging up the corners of his mouth as he watched someone try to catch up with him. Kinomoto Sakura bent down, hands on her knees. 

"Mou, Syaoran you're too fast!"

"Gomen Sakura, but that is how you play tag."

Sakura smiled. She had only met Li Syaoran a few months ago but she felt like she had known him for an eternity. 

"How come I'm always 'it'?"

"Because you always get tagged."

Syaoran smirked, he had liked Sakura from the moment he saw her on the train, and somehow he knew that they would meet again. Now his dreams were all coming true, she worked at the same club that he did, they already had their first kiss, she came over to make him breakfast, and they had just spent the whole day together exploring the city of Tokyo, which had become a regular excursion.

_Flashback_

_"Sugoi! Is that Tokyo Tower?" Sakura exclaimed as she gazed up the tall structure._

_"Hai, have you ever been here before Sakura?"_

_"Iie, but I always wanted to go to the top of it."_

_Syaoran paused for a minute, and then he lifted Sakura up into his arms._

_"Nani? Syaoran what are you…"_

_Syaoran smiled down at her. "You said you always wanted to see the top, ne?"_

_Sakura blushed and simply nodded._

_End Flashback_

A bird chirped overhead, snapping both teens out of their flashback. A light breeze floated through the cherry blossom trees, sending pink blossoms throughout the air and spreading their sweet fragrance. Syaoran tilted his head to the sky and closed his eyes as he inhaled the sweet scent so much like that of Kinomoto Sakura.

He opened his eyes and looked around, "Sakura?"

Sakura peered out from behind a bush, and held her breath to keep from giggling. Leaping from the foliage she leapt onto Syaoran. "Tag! You're it---HOEEEEEE!"

Sakura yelped as she and Syaoran toppled over and over down the soft green grass of the hill. Their momentum slowed as they reached the base of the hill and both teens blushed.

Sakura lay on her back, soft green eyes peering into fiery amber on top of her. Syaoran supported himself on his arms, which lay on either side of Sakura. Time stopped, the only sound to be heard was that of the wind in the trees and an occasional chirp of the birds. The breeze blew around them, teasing their hair and clothes with its gentle fingers and sending pink blossoms around the pair.

The teens never broke their gaze, the sight of the other made them immobile; neither could move nor wanted to move. Ever so slowly, Syaoran brought himself closer to Sakura while she did the same. They both hesitated, they weren't a couple, but they wanted the other so badly it hurt. Fear of rejection was the only barrier keeping them back. Syaoran could feel himself slipping, yet enjoying every moment as the feel and sight of Sakura broke down his defenses. Sakura too was on the verge of breaking, she couldn't hold out much longer. In one swift motion, Syaoran leaned down and captured Sakura's mouth with his own. This was different from their first kiss, the last one couldn't even compare to the feeling both of them were experiencing right now. Sakura moaned softly as Syaoran's autumn scent engulfed her and her being. She reached out her hands and wrapped them around Syaoran's neck, pulling him closer to her. Syaoran smiled inwardly and took this as a sign to continue. He gently pushed his tongue against Sakura's mouth and found she opened it willingly, meeting his with her own. New feelings of pleasure coursed throughout their bodies and brought new sensations along with it.  Their kiss deepening, Syaoran stopped and rolled off of Sakura and lay next to her. Both teens panted heavily, gasping for air. Sakura lay on her side and inched ever closer to the amber-eyed youth next to her. Syaoran turned his head and looked to Sakura, she was smiling, reassuring him that he had done something right. 

"Sakura…" Syaoran trailed off, still feeling the taste of her on his lips.

Sakura leaned over him and traced small circles across his cheek. "Syaoran I hope that…this…is…just the beginning." Sakura managed to whisper.

Syaoran slowly caught on and stood up, gently lifting Sakura with him. "Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Syaoran where are you?" Sakura fumbled around her hands outstretched.

"Patience Sakura." Syaoran whispered as he went around the room, lighting candles and turning out the lights.

"Mou Syaoran I can't see!"

Syaoran smiled as he went behind Sakura's back and untied her blindfold. As he let the fabric slide down he nuzzled her neck, sending shivers up and down Sakura's spine. Syaoran smiled as he felt her body slightly tremor from his touch.

"Sugoi…" Sakura whispered as she glanced around the room, amazed at the romantic atmosphere Syaoran had created.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Do you like it?"

Sakura nodded and turned around to face Syaoran as she gazed into his eyes.

Syaoran's eyes left Sakura's for a moment and then returned. "Sakura…"

Sakura smiled up at him softly, reassuring him. "Nani?"

Syaoran gathered up his courage and pulled Sakura closer to him. "Sakura…I…I…I can't wait any longer to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Sakura's heart beat faster and she kept her green gems focused on the amber orbs before her.

"To tell you that…"

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran lifted his hand to Sakura's face and cupped her face in his hand, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Sakura, I can't tell you how, but knowing you, being with you, I can't ever remember how I lived without you. Sakura, I…I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened and her heart filled with more happiness than she had ever felt in her entire life. She looked at Syaoran who was avoiding her eyes and lifted his head back to her.

"Syaoran, why won't you look at me?"

Syaoran looked sadly at Sakura. "Please don't hate me Sakura, I just had to tell you…my heart won't let me keep things from you."

"Syaoran I could never hate you! I…"

Syaoran looked down to Sakura as she bowed her head. Sakura looked up, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"Aishiteru Syaoran."

Syaoran blinked unsure of if he was dreaming or not.

"Nani?"

Sakura smiled and rested her head on Syaoran's chest. "I love you Syaoran." 

Syaoran didn't just smile; he couldn't even explain how he felt. The happiness of everyone in the world couldn't even compare to the joy and elation he felt right now. Kinomoto Sakura his angel loved him as he loved her.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and he smiled softly down to her. Lifting his hand, Syaoran brushed a lock of honey brown hair away from her soft green eyes and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Sakura smiled softly and kissed his palm.

"Sakura you could never know…"

"Yes Syaoran?"

"How much I love you."

Sakura smiled seductively and cocked her head to the side. "Can you prove it?"

Syaoran leaned his head closer to Sakura's until their foreheads were touching. Sakura tilted her head to meet Syaoran's lips with a gentle brush of her own. Syaoran sighed, he knew he could never tire of the way her lips felt against his own. Syaoran was getting impatient, and he knew Sakura was teasing him, sweet blissful torture that he indulged completely in. Syaoran pulled Sakura closer to him and overtook her mouth with his. Sakura moaned softly as Syaoran pushed his tongue into her already open mouth and she met his with her own once more. Their kisses became more fervent as latent passion and hunger grew. Sakura wound her hands up around Syaoran's neck, gently massaging as her fingers began to tangle in his hair. Syaoran groaned with pleasure and left her mouth, leaving Sakura gasping for air. She gently let out a sigh in protest but was soon silenced as Syaoran advanced. He dropped soft kisses along her jaw tracing a path down to her neck, leaving a path of fire in his wake. Sakura's hands left their spot on his neck and found their way to his chest, gently toying with the buttons on his shirt. Syaoran traced his path back to Sakura's mouth and savored her sweet scent. Feeling his tongue against hers once more, Sakura sighed and smoothly popped each button down Syaoran's shirt. Surprised at the boldness of Sakura's actions, Syaoran pulled back for a moment letting Sakura gaze at him. He was panting heavily from the little amount of air they received between kisses, and Sakura's fingers running through his hair made it even messier then it was before. His amber eyes held passion, hunger and Sakura's eyes traveled down to see Syaoran's shirt hang loosely on his built frame. Sakura wrapped her hands around Syaoran's neck and pulled him back to her, kissing him deeply. Sakura's hands found their way back to his chest and up to his shoulders. Slipping her hands under the material, Sakura gently slid the material down his arms, stopping at he place where he held her to him. Syaoran let his hands fall to his side and the white garment fell to the floor. Sakura's eyes traveled up and down Syaoran's muscular chest. Stepping forward she began to tickle the muscles of his torso, feeling them quiver from her touch.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked worried for a second. "Nani? Syaoran is something wrong?"

"…"

"Should we stop? Gomen."

Syaoran pulled Sakura back into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "Iie, I don't want to stop. I'm just warning you Sakura…what you're doing to me right now, will have to be reciprocated."

"I think I'd like that."

Taking this as a sign to continue, Syaoran slid his hands under the collar of Sakura's denim jacket and gently pushed it off her bare shoulders. This time it was Syaoran's turn to step back in awe. Wearing a short khaki skirt and a pink tube top, Syaoran sighed.

"Sakura…you're beautiful."

Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet. Still looking to the floor Sakura looked down and noticed another pair of feet missing. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her body and lifted her off of the floor, carrying her into Syaoran's bedroom. As soon as Sakura's feet touched the ground the kissing resumed, more passionate than ever. Syaoran's mouth left Sakura's once more and traveled down to her bare shoulders. He wasn't content with just her mouth; he wanted to taste her. Feeling the fire within him, Syaoran softly massaged Sakura's bare shoulders with his tongue causing her to gasp out with pleasure. Roaming hands found their way to her back and slipped under her shirt.

Sakura leaned to him and whispered in his ear. "Please continue."

Syaoran pulled the shirt off over her head and tossed it to the floor. Sakura looked up to him, a smile on his face. "You don't know how long…I've waited for this Sakura."

 "I knew I loved you from the moment you saved me, I knew you were the only one I could ever be happy with Syaoran."

Syaoran once again lifted Sakura into his arms and laid her gently down on the bed. In a short while, the rest of their clothes disappeared and they were fully exposed to one another. 

Both panted heavily, anticipating the union to come.

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered gently. "You know there's no turning back now, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Hai, absolutely sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Syaoran looked sadly down to Sakura. "It will hurt you know Sakura, I don't want to hurt you."

"Syaoran, I'll be fine. I trust you, I'm not fragile I won't break."

Syaoran wanted to take her, to take all of her, to make Sakura his own, but still he didn't know how she would feel. A part of her would be lost and become his, her innocence.

"Syaoran it's okay. Even if it causes me great pain, it's all worth it to be with you. The one I love the most, to be close to you in every way. I love you."

Syaoran pushed away the conflicting thoughts in his mind and turned his attention to his Cherry Blossom.

"Are you ready?"

"Hai I am."

Syaoran smiled down to Sakura and stroked her cheek as both prepared to become one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Gomen nasai! This chapter is so short. The first chapter was actually supposed to be divided into chapters but I uh…kind of forgot to do that. So from now on the chapters will be shorter. Please review, I won't write the next chapter without at least five more reviews!

~*Little Sakura*~                     


	3. Chapter 3 A Bright New Morning

The Right Kind of Wrong 

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I'm too lazy to write something creative, so CCS isn't mine, (neither is Syaoran ***sob*)**

Author's Notes:

Domo arigatou to all of you that have reviewed my story! This is my first published fanfic and I am **DEFINITELY** going to finish it! I just finished midterms and now I am on Spring Break, Wai! Anyway, as you all noticed, this is a CCS story not involving magic or Clow Cards and it is **completely **different from the CCS storyline, except for the characters. I want to know all of your opinions on what kind of story you like better, real life ones like this, or magic involving ones. I will most likely continue to write both but I just want to hear your opinions so email me if you have opinions, suggestions, comments, questions anything, I love feedback! Hehehe, I talk too much, anyway on to the story!

Chapter 3

Li Syaoran mumbled and slightly stirred in his sleep, golden amber eyes opening and adjusting to the dim darkness around him. He reached up to his forehead, swiping a mess of chestnut bangs from his sweaty brow. Gradually his senses began to come alive, first the honey sweet scent, the feel of velvet skin beneath him and then the vision of the angel tucked sleeping in his arms. A small smile came to his rather stern face, recalling the sacred night he had spent with this earth angel. The girl beside him lifted her face from Syaoran's bare chest, soft emerald coming to rest on the young man she loved so dearly. Kinomoto Sakura snuggled closer to Syaoran, snuggling her neck into the crook of his neck. He brushed a lock of honey brown hair that had been matted to her forehead and gently stroked her cheek. "How are you feeling Ying Fa?"

Sakura looked up curiously. "Nani? 'Ying Fa?' What does that mean?"

Syaoran's small smirk spread into a heart-warming smile. "That would be your name, how you say it where I come from."

Sakura tapped him on the nose. "Oh great, I just slept with the man I loved and I don't even know where he's from."

"Actually, I'm from Hong Kong, Ying Fa is cherry blossom in Chinese."

Sakura put her forehead to Syaoran's and leaned ever closer to Syaoran's lips. "And just what might your real name be?"

"Li Xiao Lang."

"Uh-huh, and just why did you tell me NOW?" Sakura chided playfully.

Syaoran grinned coyly. "You want the truth?"

"Hai." Sakura smiled giggling.

"The whole truth?"

"Hai, hai, hai!"

Syaoran placed Sakura on her back, straddling her waist and leaning closer to her face, pressing his bare body to hers. "Honestly, I was too concentrated on you to care." He whispered deeply and gently.

Sakura's eyes widened in pleasant surprise and she brought Syaoran's lips to her own, capturing them in a heart-aching kiss. When their lips finally broke, Syaoran lay back down on the mattress, folding Sakura into his arms. Suddenly Sakura looked deep into Syaoran's eyes, her face holding a sort of coy curiosity. "Syaoran?"

"Nani?"

Sakura looked down thoughtful for a moment, her face taking on a pinkish tint. "Do you…regret what we did?"

"Regret what? Regret this?" Syaoran looked almost hurt for a moment as he looked down to Sakura. "Iie, do you?" He whispered softly almost sadly.

Sakura shook her head. "Iie, I don't regret it, I was just afraid of how you felt."

"I have no regrets, I know I just spent the most wonderful night of my life with the only one I could ever love."

Sakura looked touched by his tender words and wrapped her arms up around his neck. "You always know just what to say, that's why I love you." She grinned demurely tapping his nose. "How do you feel?"

"A bit sore, but they say that's always how it is the first time." Syaoran chuckled as a smirk played across his face.

"Nani? The first time? This was YOUR first time?"

Syaoran nodded blushing.

Sakura caught his small-embarrassed blush and planted butterfly kisses on his tender lips. "Syaoran don't worry, it was my first time, too. I'm only glad I could share this sacred experience with you and only you."

A small blue bird chirped happily outside Syaoran's bedroom window and a warm zephyr slipped through the small open crack of the sliding door. Wrapping a sheet around himself and Sakura, Syaoran led Sakura to the door, holding her protectively in front of him as she parted the green curtains. The lovers stepped out into the early morning light, breathing in deeply the crisp, fresh scent of dawn, watching as the tips of the buildings began to glow pink and orange with dawn's radiance. Syaoran leaned down close to Sakura's ear and whispered gently, "How about we do something about that soreness?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran sat Sakura down gently on the side of the bathtub and reached in, turning on the faucet and then picking up a small pink bottle. "Do you like bubbles Sakura?"

"Hai!"

"Good." Syaoran twisted off the cap and tilted the bottle downward, watching as the pink liquid mixed with the water, creating a sea of bubbles in the king size jacuzzi tub. Lifting Sakura into his arms, Syaoran gently lowered her into the tepid bathwater, smiling happily as a beam of pure contentment rose to her face as the balmy water massaged her sore body. Syaoran picked up two other bottles, both looking rather old. He poured the contents into the tub and lowered himself into the water as well. Sakura looked up inquisitively. "Syaoran what did you put in here?"

"Herbs and smelling salts."

"Oh." Sakura smiled bashfully. "Turn around."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. Small delicate hands began to journey up and down his back, bubbles tickling his wet skin. Turning around Syaoran motioned for Sakura to do the same and she smiled comfortably as he began to massage and wash her body with his strong hands. Syaoran leaned back against the cool tile of the bathtub and laid Sakura's own bare, moist body against his own. He chuckled softly as Sakura began popping the small iridescent spheres with her fingers; soft giggles escaping her mouth. Syaoran sighed and leaned his head on his angel's shoulder. _"Life couldn't get much better."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Matte Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned around and ran back to Sakura. "Nani?"

"Look."

Syaoran obeyed and looked up to where Sakura was pointing. "Modeling Agency."

"This must be the modeling agency that Chiharu-chan was talking about…demo…"

"Demo nani?"

"They probably wouldn't want me." 

"Wouldn't want you? Sakura you are the most beautiful out of any model they could ever find. Ever."

Sakura smiled and took Syaoran's hand in her own. "You are just too good to me."

"Not good enough."

Punching his stomach playfully, Sakura led her handsome boyfriend through the immense glass doors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"Hai, and who is he?" The young man pointed scornfully to Syaoran.

Sakura turned and looked to Syaoran and back to the handsome modeling agent. "This is my boyfriend."

"Gomen nasai, but he will have to wait outside."

"Nani?"

"This is for models only, tell him to wait in the lobby."

Syaoran stood up and his ambers eyes flared in anger. "Nani? I'm staying."

"It's alright Syaoran."

Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, a smile on her face. 

"I'll be alright."

Frown leaving his visage, Syaoran heaved his broad shoulders and shrugged, a small smile flitting across his face. "Hai, demo I'll be right outside waiting for you."

"Arigatou Syaoran."

The tall dark haired modeling agent rolled his eyes as Sakura placed her hands on Syaoran's chest and his arms found their way to her waist. "If it wouldn't threaten your career, I'd beat that guy up, demo…"

"Now, now Syaoran don't get too protective," Sakura rebuked teasingly.

Syaoran let his forehead rest on the angel's nestled in his arms. "If it's protecting you, I'll go to any length."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat and she snuggled her face in the hollow of Syaoran's neck suddenly very unwilling to leave her love.

"Kinomoto-san!"

"Hai?"

The youthful young man narrowed his green eyes and tapped his silver watch impatiently. "We don't have all day."

"Hai, hai, I'm coming." Sakura looked back up to Syaoran and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Syaoran watched her walk away, happily skipping behind the stern agent. "_I must be the luckiest man in the world. To know that Sakura, the only one I could ever love, loves me too. To have such an angel in my life, it's truly a blessing."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Suminasen! This is so short, demo I want to post little by little. Anyway I won't write more without at least five more reviews! Email me with any additional comments if you want!


	4. Chapter 4 Shocking Possibilities

The Right Kind of Wrong  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nope, don't own CCS, just this story. (I do have Syaoran hiding in my bedroom, though.) Ow! *Cherry-chan and Fire-chan whack Little Sakura with frying pans in vain attempts to stop her endless Syao-chan ranting.* Maybe I should keep my comments to myself…  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Recently I got a review commenting on how my story was becoming non-Coyote Ugly. Well I'd just like to say that… (dun, dun, dun) you're absolutely right. I kind of had that movie in mind when I wrote it but now, it's just turning into my own story. The only thing that remains from the movie is the following. Small town girl moves to the big city to follow her dream, just happening to be the same of her mother. Small town girl meets really hot guy (hehehe, applies for both Coyote Ugly's Kevin O' Donnell and my Syao-chan. *take that Cherry-chan, lol*) Anyway for all of you that have seen the movie, I'm sorry my story didn't turn out like Coyote Ugly but I hope you will continue to read this story!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran looked up from the magazine in his lap and ran to meet his girlfriend's warm embrace. She burrowed her head in the concave of his neck and whispered gently, "Did you miss me?"  
  
Syaoran laid his head on the top of hers and inhaled her light honey scent. "Of course I did." He looked down to her gently smiling face and tapped her nose softly. "So, how did it go?"  
  
"I got the job!"  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Hontou?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"There's just one problem with that."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Syaoran kissed her forehead tenderly. "Now I have to share your beauty with everyone else."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura glanced up from her list and cocked her head to the side. "Nani?"  
  
"You seem quite genki today, did something good happen to you?" Tomoyo asked inquisitively, violet eyes brimming with curiosity.  
  
Chiharu never looked away from the flowers she was arranging, but giggled just the same. "I'll bet it has something to do with Li."  
  
"Hai, it must, they spend a lot of time together." Rika quipped.  
  
Sakura blushed and Naoko laughed. "Sakura-chan don't be embarrassed, you have a crush on the hottest young man in Tokyo!"  
  
"Let's play a guessing game." Tomoyo suggested. "Let's figure out what is making Sakura-chan so genki today."  
  
"I think she and Li went on a date." Naoko proposed.  
  
Tomoyo shook her violet curls and crossed her legs at the ankles. "Iie, it's gotta be more than that."  
  
"Perhaps they have been going steady." Rika suggested.  
  
"Iie, not that either."  
  
Chiharu came over and sat in her small circle of friends. "You two made out didn't you?"  
  
Everyone but Tomoyo looked to Sakura in answer to this new application, a blush rising in her cheeks. Chiharu snapped her fingers. "Aha I knew it!"  
  
"Chiharu!"  
  
"Nani?" Chiharu called through the door.  
  
"Could you come help me for a minute?"  
  
"Takashi what did you do now?"  
  
There was silence on the other side of the door and then Yamazaki yelled out again.  
  
Chiharu rolled her eyes and motioned for Rika and Naoko to follow her out of the club's back room.  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo was grinning wickedly. "Sakura-chan…"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I never got to give my guess."  
  
Sakura put her hand behind her head and giggled. "Hehehe, no need to guess Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Oh but there is. Let's see, I called you last night, and no one was home…"  
  
Sakura blinked. "I…uh…was in the shower."  
  
"For two full hours?"  
  
"Ummmm…"  
  
Tomoyo put her finger to her chin. "Not to mention the fact that you left with Li-kun."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Did you eat dinner at his house?"  
  
"Hai! That's it!"  
  
Tomoyo winked impishly. "And then you spent the night, ne?"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Although I doubt either of you got much sleep last night."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Oh iie! We did get a little bit of sleep in the mor- --ning." Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth as she realized she had just given it away.  
  
"It's alright, Sakura-chan I already knew."  
  
"How?"  
  
Tomoyo flipped her hand around in the air. "Puh-lease, major signals."  
  
"Signals? How?"  
  
"I've been there before Sakura, trust me." (Gomen nasai Brittany-chan lol)  
  
Sakura bowed her head and sighed. "Onegai don't tell anyone Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Iie I won't. So…did you use protection?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she smacked her forehead in disgust. "Iie…"  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
"We were so caught up in the heat of the moment that I guess we just forgot."  
  
"You can't forget something like that! Things can happen!"  
  
"T-t-things?" Sakura's body shook and a lone tear escaped down her cheek.  
  
Tomoyo saw this and immediately hugged her best friend. "It's all right Sakura-chan, nobody…ever really gets pregnant from these things."  
  
"Hontou?"  
  
Tomoyo hesitated. It wasn't true; it WAS possible that she could get pregnant. "H-Hai." She lied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had begun to set, casting a warm orange glow around the park. All the leaves were starting to transform golden, copper and red with autumn's advent, and the cool breeze brought about a cool, crisp scent. Syaoran leaned back against the cool trunk of a mighty oak tree; Sakura nestled snugly in his lap. He reached down and tenderly stoked her cheek, depositing a soft kiss on her lips. Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back genuinely. Both broke apart and sighed, Syaoran looking lovingly to the angel he adored. "Sakura?"  
  
"Yes Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran turned his eyes to the ground and traced small circles in the dirt with his fingers. "I was wondering, since we already…you know, and most of your clothes are already at my apartment…"  
  
"Li Syaoran, is this your subtle way of asking me to move in with you?"  
  
Syaoran blushed. "H-hai."  
  
"I would love that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not very interesting and a bit short, but this should give you an inkling of what the future will bring…  
  
Keep reviewing, arigato!  
  
Domo arigato to Fire-chan and Cherry-chan for inspiration, lol. My story can't be THAT bad! Gomen nasai to Brittany-chan, too. I decided you would have gone before me lol. And of course a huge thanks to my reviewers, you guys are so supporting! 


	5. Chapter 5 Never Alone

The Right Kind of Wrong  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer  
  
If I did own CCS do you think I would be writing fanfiction? NO! I would turn Syaoran real and marry him and…shutting up.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Gomen nasai! I was so involved in my other fic that I forgot to write more for this one. Not to mention high school life is tough! Anyway I noticed that a lot of people didn't favor the idea of Sakura getting pregnant…well that was my original idea, but I want to please to public so keep reading…this is the second to last chapter!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Li Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and sighed deeply as he put his hands behind his head, smiling to himself at the great luck he had been blessed with. He knew not if it was fate that guided the angel, Kinomoto Sakura to him or if their meeting had been chance. Whatever the reason, it was the paramount experience in his life. Never had he expected someone like her to come into his life, someone he loved so dearly to love him, too. To him, he needed nothing else in the world; the greatest wealth came not from his family's immense estates and golden treasuries but from the angel nestled under his arm at that very moment. 'Nothing else in the world…' Syaoran then discerned a quiet sniffling and the young woman previously asleep in his arms trembled. "Sakura?"  
  
Sakura raised her head and looked sadly into the amber eyes before her. A tear fell from her cheek onto the pillow and Syaoran wiped away the tear beginning to descend. "Sy-Syaoran…I…"  
  
She turned with a start and buried her face in the pillow, clutching the light green pillowcase protectively. Syaoran gently lifted her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Onegai Sakura…tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nademonai."  
  
"You're lying. I know you well enough Sakura, I love you too much. And you know me well enough; I can tell when something disturbs you."  
  
"Demo…"  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and tenderly pressed his lips to her forehead. "And I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me, either."  
  
Sakura raised her head and buried her face in Syaoran's bare chest, small whimpers escaping her throat as she managed to whisper. "Demo…after I tell you, I doubt that….I doubt that you'll love me anymore."  
  
"Sakura nothing could ever make me stop loving you…that's a feeling that runs deep within my heart and soul. Nothing; and I mean nothing can ever change how I feel about you."  
  
Sakura pressed her fingers to his lips and kissed his cheek gently as she sat back on her heels. "Syaoran…I…" Bowing her head she continued. "It's my entire fault."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Remember…that night we spent together?"  
  
"Of course how could I forget?" He inquired a slight hint amusement in his voice.  
  
Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and she clenched her fists to her chest. Suddenly her head jerked up and she blurted, "Syaoran, I might be pregnant!"  
  
A look of pure shock crossed over Syaoran's face and he recalled the sacred night he and his angel had consummated their love. The park, the room, the bed…they had forgotten. He frowned for a moment and silently cursed himself over and over. 'How could I do this to her? Me, the one that loves her…she that loves me…I've just ruined her life! One night, I pushed her…too far…the one thing…I forgot…"  
  
Sakura looked worriedly to Syaoran's frowning face and gripped his wrist tightly. "Please say something!"  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and smiled. "I told you already Sakura…nothing will ever change my love for you. If you are in fact carrying a child…it's not your burden alone."  
  
Green eyes widened in surprise. "Hoe?"  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura into a warm embrace. "This wasn't something you did alone. The baby you may be carrying is mine, too. And whatever happens, if you do in fact bring a child into this world…I won't leave you. I'll be the father of our baby, and make sure that you are ALWAYS taken care of."  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura sighed against his chest and planted a soft kiss in the dip of his collarbone. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."  
  
The amber eyed young man smiled and lay down on the bed with Sakura in his arms. "Always and forever Sakura…aishiteru."  
  
"Aishiteru Syaoran, forever and ever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Amber eyes peered up from the ground to the angel framed in afternoon light above him. "Yes Sakura?"  
  
Sakura placed herself on Syaoran's stomach, legs straddling his waist. He smirked slightly, amazed at how the touch of her could enlighten his senses so. Sakura lay down on Syaoran's stomach, touching her nose to his as she met his lips in a tender kiss. "I found out something today."  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran whispered in between kisses.  
  
"I'm…not…pregnant."  
  
Syaoran stopped and his lips remained only centimeters from his loves. "Eh?"  
  
"You heard me…"  
  
Syaoran propped her up in his lap and leaned his back against their oak tree. "How…do you feel?"  
  
"Honestly a bit disappointed…in a way I guess."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Hontou?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
Amber eyes became hidden, then reappeared again as Syaoran began to rummage in his pocket. "I guess now's a time as good as any." In a short while, Syaoran produced a velvet box from his jeans and opened it for Sakura. A pure crystal diamond shone with perfect light, catching every hint of sun from around the park and radiating it into a thousand rainbows. Sakura gasped. "Syaoran…is that?"  
  
Syaoran lifted Sakura to her feet and lowered himself to the ground on one knee. "Kinomoto Sakura…I've only known you for a short while. I don't know your family or your hometown…demo I know the curves of you face, your body. I know the light and love in your heart and the extent of love I hold for you…deeper than I ever imagined I could feel about anyone. And I know the time I've spent with you…knowing you, that has been the best time…you surpass anything I could ever have hoped for, desired for. Aishiteru Sakura. Will you…will you marry me?"  
  
Sakura blinked obviously astonished, her cheeks turning a shade of pink. "Syaoran…I…" She looked to his face, so full of tender love and compassion. She could have answered this question long ago. "Hai."  
  
"N-Nani?"  
  
"Hai…Li Syaoran…I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you, I accept."  
  
"Kami-sama…" Syaoran stood…all the joy in the world was still incomparable to his. Without a seconds hesitation he slipped the ring over her slender finger and kissed it gently, bringing a pure smile to the emerald eyed girl's face. Sakura brushed a lock of hair form Syaoran's face and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Aishiteru."  
  
Both pairs of lips came together in a loving kiss, a seal of being together forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well technically this is the last chapter…next is the Epilogue, ne? Minna, onegai review! 


	6. Epilogue

The Right Kind of Wrong

Epilogue

Disclaimer:

By the epilogue I'm running out of disclaimer ideas so here goes; CCS isn't mine.

Author's Notes:   
Well this fanfic has been around since February and it's already May, can you believe it? I'm kind of happy that I was able to actually continue and follow through with this and even happier that I truly enjoyed writing it. Of course I didn't do it alone, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and read my story, if I could give you guys the world I would. Anyway, I hope you all liked it and will continue to read my other stories *cough* Of Lions and Dragons and Hanging by Moment* cough* ^_^* Anyway this is the Epilogue; the final installment of The Right Kind of Wrong…

Epilogue

"Ah! Sakura-chan, it's perfect!" Tomoyo's violet eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and she clapped her hands for emphasis.

Sakura spun around three times, studying herself three different ways in the three-plated glass mirror. "Hontou?"

Chiharu skipped up to her friends, holding out a soft pearl necklace and putting it into Sakura's open palm; the jade-eyed teen looking down perplexedly to it. "Nani?"  
Curly ponytails bouncing, Chiharu shook her head and gently chided Sakura. "Mou, Sakura-chan don't you know anything about weddings?"

Sakura blushed and shook her head, "Well it's not like I've ever been married before and…"

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan," Chiharu reproached softly, "This pearl necklace was my grandmother's, I want you to have it for your wedding."

"No! I can't accept this, please…" Sakura gently put the necklace back into her friends open palm, Chiharu smiling as she shook her head. "No, I want you to have it, this is something old."

Sakura blinked unsure of the meaning behind Chiharu's words. "Something old?"

Tomoyo giggled behind her hand, "Sakura-chan have you never heard the saying before?"

"What saying?"

Naoko lay flat on her stomach on the floor and giggled quietly. "When you get married, you accept something old…something new…" Reaching her hands behind the bureau beside her, she extracted a parcel, wrapped in gold paper and pink ribbon, holding it out to Sakura. The young woman took it reluctantly and produced a small bouquet of pastel pink cherry blossoms, instantly filling the room with their soft fragrance.   
 "Something borrowed…" Tomoyo whispered softly as she placed a silk rose in Sakura's honey locks, giving it a final adjustment before sitting back down to the floor.

"And let's not forget something blue!" Rika quipped as she laid a pale blue silk ribbon in front of the mirror.

Sakura looked to the items her friends had given her, a small tear trailing down her cheek. "Minna…I wish I could say more demo…" She sighed and smiled. "All I can say is arigatou…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Next Day…The Wedding Day

It couldn't have been a more perfect place for the wedding. Held in a small church in the countryside it was elegant and faultless, not so much that it was extravagant but just right for the couple soon to be blessed within its walls. White paneling ran around the perimeter of the room, soft candlelight illuminating the walls. The altar itself was placed at the head of the church; when one gazed up, they could behold the sun streaming through the graceful window. Each pew was in perfect alignment already seated with guests eager to witness the young fiancés' marriage.

"Oi Li…Li…earth to Li!" Takashi waved his hands in front of Syaoran's face, the ocher-eyed young man snapping back to reality and shaking his head. 

"Gomen ne…"

Takashi ran a hand through his short black hair and leaned an elbow on the railing beside him. "What's wrong with you? I've NEVER seen you this nervous before."

Syaoran mock glared at Takashi and punched his arm without remorse, causing the dark eyed teen to rub it tenderly. "Mou, Li what was that for?"

"The best man isn't supposed to ask questions." Syaoran stated simply, his arms then playing nervously with the collar of his tux. "It's just that…knowing that I'll be able to spend the rest of my life with her…it's almost too good to be true. I'm afraid it's the most wonderful dream I've ever had, and soon I'll wake up and it will all end…"

Takashi smirked as wedding music began to drift from the baby grand piano and the immaculate church doors slowly creaked open. "Iie Li, it's real very real." He laughed and pointed his finger to the doors. "And here comes your dream come true now."

Syaoran tensed; barely noticing Sakura's bridesmaids sashay down the aisle, only waiting…waiting for her. And then there she was, gliding down the aisle towards him and only him; to be with him forever. He beheld her with a gasp in his throat, his cheeks becoming a light shade of pink, matching the bouquet of cherry blossoms Sakura held in her graceful hands. Her pearly white wedding gown dropped off her shoulders, the sleeves ending in small puffs by her elbows. Hugging her upper body, the gown blossomed out at the bottom, little white heels peaking out every now and then from the train. A sheer white veil hid her face and her deepening blush as she beheld her handsome fiancé waiting for her at the end of the aisle. (AN: I know Fujitaka would walk her down the aisle but I'm changing some of the normal wedding rituals, ok? Good…) Her soft honey tresses were slightly curled at the ends and the silk rose was placed on her veil, the blue ribbon trailing around it. Sakura finally stopped directly in front of Syaoran, all his nervousness receding as she smiled gently up at him through the thin veil. Tenderly reaching out his hands, he pushed back the veil, fully revealing his angel to him; a look of pure love and adoration on his attractive features. A kind gentle voice broke their gaze and both teens turned to the kindly priest (??? I really don't know what religion or anything S+S are and their customs so I'm sorry if I offended anyone) standing in front of them. Soon he began.

"Family, Friends… We are gathered here today to witness the union of two young people…very much in love. To bring together Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura in holy matrimony." (AN: I am totally winging this thing because I know even less then Sakura does about weddings!) Both turned to look at each other, exchanging loving glances as they did so. Seated in the pews, Fujitaka smiled tenderly, happy that his daughter had found someone she truly loved. Li Yelan also sported a similar smile, pleased that her stoic and stern son had shown his true heart through the love of this young woman. Four young women in their mid-twenties clamped hands over each other's mouths to keep the 'kawaii' from radiating around the church as they enthusiastically watched their Little Brother about to be married. Seated next to Fujitaka, Kinomoto Touya clenched his fists, a vein popping on the side of his head, not quite ready to give up his Little Sister. 

The priest then looked to Syaoran as he and his angel faced one another. "Do you Li Syaoran; take Kinomoto Sakura to be your wife…to love her and cherish her in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Syaoran nodded, his tawny eyes gazing lovingly into Sakura's. "Hai, and even longer."

"And do you, Kinomoto Sakura take Li Syaoran to be your husband…to love him and cherish him in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Sakura smile tenderly, tracing her love's features with her emerald eyes. "Hai, forever and ever."

Tomoyo appeared behind Sakura and placed a golden wedding ring in her palm, Takashi doing the same to Syaoran. Tenderly, Syaoran took Sakura's delicate hand in his, slipping the pure gold band over her finger, kissing it as he did so. Sakura blushed and gently slipped the ring around Syaoran's finger, pressing her lips to his palm. The priest smiled at the affection the young couple showed for one another and turned to the audience. "If anyone believes that they should not be bonded in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Touya opened his mouth but shut it quickly as he noticed the rebuking glance his father gave him, one of those don't-even-think-about-it looks. Hearing no objections the priest sighed and blessed the two. "I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride."

Syaoran smiled and whispered gently so that only Sakura could hear him. "My favorite part…" She smiled and brought her hands up around his neck pulling his face down to hers, his hands finding their way to her back, pressing her close to him. Their lips brushed once, sensually teasing each other before they met in a loving kiss, lasting for what seemed like an eternity. Time suddenly stopped for the young couple, the only thing they perceived was the smell, feel, touch and taste of the other, completely enamored with each other. And in that instant they felt it; they were soul mates. No one else in the world would ever make them feel this way. They were destined to be in love…forever.

~*Fin*~

Tee hee! Fooled you!

Sniff that's the end…or matte is it? Keep reading for Epilogue 2 what happens after the wedding!


	7. Final Epilogue

The Right Kind of Wrong  
  
Epilogue 2  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Do you know how much it sux not to own CCS?  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yeah, well I was going to end this with the Epilogue but I decided to add the epilogue after the other epilogue. That makes absolutely no sense at all but basically this is what happens after the wedding, ne? OK! Read on! This is the absolute final installment!  
  
Epilogue 2  
  
"Konbawa!" A young couple chorused as they entered a dimly lit club.  
  
The small cluster of people seated around the bar glanced up and ran to embrace the two lovers as they welcomed them back to Tokyo.  
  
"Oi! Let me and Sakura go!"  
  
Everyone immediately released their grips and stepped back to look at the young pair, gleams of admiration shining in their eyes.  
  
"What's going on here?" A plum-haired girl with shining amethyst eyes stepped from behind the door and into the main room. She looked ahead and her smile widened in pleasure. "Sakura-chan, Li-kun! Welcome home!" She grasped her friends in a huge hug and released them only when receiving a very stern glare from Syaoran. Her gazed then turned to the young couple.  
  
The two newlyweds had just returned from their honeymoon in Hong Kong and their bond was just as strong as ever. Li Syaoran with his intense ocher eyes and unruly chestnut hair had always been the quiet stern type. He had moved to Tokyo from Hong Kong about two years ago and while he made a small group of friends he never really bonded with them, always kept his distance. Kinomoto Sakura, the innocent young woman with jade gems for eyes and a halo of honey hair framing her face. She was the 'new girl' and instantly attracted a group of friends; and the attention of a certain young man. Spreading happiness to the world around her she was the very image of innocence and purity. When the two teens met, it was love at first sight. Sakura happened to be the only one who could break down the barriers that surrounded Syaoran's heart; and she succeeded with flying colors. He loved her, had loved her ever since he got to know her and he was never letting her get away. They were soul mates, the very epitome of true love.  
  
Tomoyo smiled thoughtfully to her friends and her smile broadened a bit. "Or should I say, Li Sakura and Li Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran wrapped his casually draped arm around Sakura's waist and the young woman patted her stomach in response to the small thumping against her belly. Chiharu's gaze traveled down to Sakura's stomach and she clasped her hands together. "Oh my gosh! Sakura-chan, you're pregnant, ne?" (AN: Sakura and Syaoran were on the honeymoon for quite a while; enough to get pregnant again and develop evidence of that, ok?)  
  
Sakura nodded and spoke the only words since she had arrived. "Hai…" She glanced up to Syaoran with a tender smiled and he smiled back to her in return, dropping a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
The habitually stern young man actually sported a rare smile and with a wave of his hand raised his friends' attention. "Minna, we'd love to stay, demo my wife needs her rest," he gently patted Sakura's growing abdomen, "and so does our baby."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five Months Later…  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
Syaoran bolted into his and Sakura's bedroom with a frantic expression blatantly established on his face. "N-Nani? Are you alright?"  
  
The young woman didn't reply at first, only panted in short breaths and gripped the strong wrist of her husband with surprising force. "I…think it's time."  
  
Syaoran was uptight and nervous, his usually calm and balanced self distorted and shattered. "Sakura…time for what?!"  
  
"Syaoran! The baby! I think it's coming!"  
  
"The baby?! Now?!!"  
  
Sakura let her head fall to the pillow and tightened her grip on Syaoran's wrist. "Hai, now Syaoran, hospital…now."  
  
"Oh…Oh! Damn, ok hold on…." He frenetically threw random things into a bag and scratched his mop of chestnut hair nervously. "Uh-huh, need this and this and this…"  
  
Sakura couldn't help but giggle and tried to stifle her growing laughter behind her hand. Syaoran turned to her with one eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?"  
  
Sakura giggled again. "You Syaoran."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Hai…I've never seen you this nervous before." She motioned to the young man and smiled as her husband took a seat beside her on the bed. "Calm down, everything will surely be alright, ne?" Sakura gently pressed her lips to Syaoran's and embraced him tenderly as he breathed against her ear.  
  
"Gomen ne Sakura, I've never done this before…and I'm so afraid of messing up and endangering you."  
  
She lifted her face and looked deeply into his fiery eyes. "Demo you won't," she whispered softly, "I feel the safest when I'm with you. You are all I need right now, only you Syaoran."  
  
"Arigato—Sakura?"  
  
Sakura's grip tightened once more and Syaoran looked to her worriedly. "Sakura? Are you alright?"  
  
"Hai…demo…I might just need that hospital now, too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
15 Hours Later…  
  
A young dark haired nurse entered the waiting room and gently tapped Syaoran's arm.  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran stopped his pacing and glanced down to the carpet he had begun to dent with a long trench.  
  
"Li Syaoran?"  
  
"H-Hai…how is Sakura?" Syaoran inquired nervously.  
  
The young woman laughed merrily and motioned for Syaoran to follow her. "Your wife is just fine, right this way Li-san."  
  
Syaoran nodded and followed the nurse through a series of corridors and walkways where they eventually stopped in front of a door. "Your wife awaits you…"  
  
"Arigatou…" Syaoran thanked the nurse quietly and softly stepped into the small room. There was a small table with a bouquet of cherry blossoms and a small bed. And in that bed was Li Sakura and…  
  
Syaoran tiptoed up to the bed and deftly dropped a soft kiss on Sakura's forehead as he rested his head on her shoulder and looked down to the bundle in Sakura's arms. "How are you feeling, love?"  
  
"Just fine…now that you're here…" Sakura gently kissed Syaoran and he responded without hesitation. "I can't believe it, I'm a mommy and you're…"  
  
Syaoran tenderly took the light pink bundle from his wife and parted the soft fabric. "A father." He took Sakura's hand. "And we are parents; parents with a daughter…"  
  
"Hai…isn't she adorable?"  
  
Syaoran looked down admiringly to the bundle in his arms and nodded. The baby had Sakura's emerald eyes with just a hint of golden amber flecks from her father. Her small amount of hair already sported a soft chestnut with just a tint of honey highlights. "Hai, she's the very image of us, ne?"  
  
"Hai…" Sakura paused for a moment and gathered her daughter and her husband to her. "Ne, Syaoran you know what?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Sakura kissed him softly and gazed deeply into his tawny eyes. "We're a family now…you, me and …our daughter…"  
  
"……..It suits us perfectly." Syaoran turned to Sakura and embraced her tenderly. "And you suit me perfectly Sakura. You are everything I want my future to be. Forever…aishiteru."  
  
"Aishiteru Syaoran, forever and ever."  
  
~Fin~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Ne, ne, what did minna think? *Sniff* this was the last installment of my first fanfic ever posted on ff.net. It's kind of sad that it's over really, I enjoyed writing it. Did minna enjoy reading it? I hope so and I hope you will keep reading my other stories! Ja ne!  
  
~*Little Sakura*~  
  
My other Fanfics:  
  
Hanging by a Moment (this is going to get changed to PG-13 I think and it's not done yet)  
  
Of Lions and Dragons (this seems to be my most popular story and also my longest…I like this one the best out of all my fanfics) 


End file.
